Anjo da Lua Branca
by AyumiButterfly
Summary: - Parece que ainda existe vida nesse corpo, não é, Guerreira Branca? ... / - É… - ... - Parece que ainda existe vida suficiente neste corpo para te destruir." - trecho da fic; façam uma autora feliz e deixem uma review *-*


Introdução – _Tempo_

O tempo… Aquele inimigo traiçoeiro.

_O tempo esquece..._

Mas nós não esquecemos o tempo, que passa mais rápido do que devida. O tempo segue o seu caminho, retirando juventude, apagando algumas memórias.

_O tempo esquece..._

O tempo faz-nos esquecer momentos passados, sara mágoas, cura feridas. Ajuda a fechar aqueles grandes buracos que se abrem no nosso peito sempre que a vida se torna negra, tirando a cor à paisagem, aos sentimentos.

_O tempo esquece..._

O tempo rouba-nos tempo. Tempo para dizer o quanto adoramos os nossos amigos, o quanto amámos a pessoas com quem decidimos compartilhar o resto da nossa vida. E quando damos por isso já é tarde demais e nada podemos dizer. Tal como tempo, também nós esquecemos que aquilo que não transformámos em palavras foi mostrado por gestos.

_O tempo esquece..._

Mas nós não esquecemos o tempo e, apesar de tanto esquecer, ele não se esquece de nós e levamos com ele na caminhada pelo estreito e irregular caminho da vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Olhou uma última vez para o portão prateado, preso a duas pilastras brancas ornamentadas com símbolos lunares em prata. Seria a última vez que o veria, ela sabia disso._

_Encarou os olhos cinzentos que a olhavam. O divertimento, o cepticismo estavam ali, reflectidos. Cerrou os olhos e esticou o braço alcançando o comprido ceptro branco que reflectia o brilho das estrelas que adornavam o céu negro que se erguia sobre o Reino Lunar. Observou o brilho do cristal transparente que ali repousava e o que viu, as cores do arco-íris que ali brilhavam, apenas reforçou a sua decisão. Valeria a pena correr o risco. Haveria esperança no fim, esperança para aqueles que amava e segurança para _ela.

_Uma nova guardiã surgiria e tudo ficaria bem. Sim, ela acreditava nisso._

_Servindo-se do ceptro como apoio e, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo a reclamar, colocou-se de pé. O ambiente à sua volta rodou. Sentia-se tonta. As forças era tão poucas… Mas não ia desistir, não ia!_

_- Parece que ainda existe vida nesse corpo, não é, _Guerreira Branca_?_

_Ela sorriu sarcasticamente para o homem de olhos cinzentos e gélidos._

_- É… - respondeu fracamente, mas deixando todo o sarcasmo preso à simples sílaba e às palavras que se seguiram. – Parece que ainda existe vida neste suficiente corpo para te destruir._

_- Achas mesmo que me podes vencer? – perguntou ele divertido, com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_- Posso me transformar em bolhas de luz no fim, mas velará a pena. Não vou deixar que saias impune. Vou devolver a paz ao sistema solar e ao Reino que protejo!_

_Endireitou-se e segurou firmemente o ceptro, ignorando os protestos do seu corpo que implorava por que ela parasse. Mas ela não ia parar._

_- Pronta para enfrentar a morte?_

_- Irei abraça-la com todo o gosto depois de me assegurar que tu faças o mesmo. – ela cuspiu as palavras, deixando a raiva que sentia por ele, a raiava que sentia por ele ter destruído todos os seus sonhos e parte dos sonhos daqueles que amava, queimar cada parte do seu corpo, dando-lhe as forças necessárias para o resto daquela batalha tão perto do fim._

_Fechou os olhos e procurou todo o seu poder interior, reforçando-o com o poder que convocava do ceptro. Sentiu uma brisa passar por si, balançando os seus cabelos dourados que antes caiam em cascata pelas suas costas cobertas pelo tecido branco do fato. Abriu olhos. Podia ver o brilho branco que irradiava de si própria, em contraste do brilho azul safira que começava a envolver o corpo do seu oponente. Sentiu a tão familiarizada sensação nas suas costas. Não precisou de se virar apara observá-_las _e ter a certeza que _elas_ ali estavam bastou ver as pequenas penas brancas que foram arrastadas pela brisa._

_Encarou os olhos cinzentos para depois olhos para o cristal transparente que brilhava num tom de azul extremamente claro que se diferenciava de todo o branco que a rodeava._

_- Que esta alma gelada e malvada seja arrastada para o sono eterno e repouse eternamente envolvido pela escuridão perpétua. Eu rogo a paz e o banimento do mal do Reino Lunar e do Sistema Solar!_

_Um feixe de luz dirigiu-se ao homem e foi travado por uma corrente de energia safira. As duas forças debateram-se, procurando como fonte de alimento a energia vital daqueles que as sustinham._

_Por segundos a guerreira viu-se a perder vantagem, enquanto a energia era roubada do seu corpo a uma velocidade avassaladora. Mas ela tinha escolhido não desistir e receber de bom grado as consequências, abraçar com um sorriso o destino._

_Fechou os olhos e procurou intensificar o seu poder. E o feixe de luz branca tornou-se mais intenso, fazendo recuar com facilidade a energia azul. Um grito de dor ecoou na escuridão do espaço e quando a guerreira abriu os olhos apenas um fio negro com uma cruz igualmente negra estavam no solo, no lugar do seu oponente._

_Respirando com dificuldade, deixou o ceptro, que depressa desapareceu em pequenos pontos de luz, cair no chão e logo se seguiu o seu corpo._

_Usando o último vestígio de energia que ainda tinha no corpo, sorriu, abraçando o destino que trazia consigo a já esperada escuridão eterna._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

E assim o _tempo _passou e aquela alma branca com o _tempo _percorreu o _tempo. _E ela esperou. Esperou pacientemente pela nova oportunidade de viver que ela ainda não sabia que teria. Esperou para de novo proteger aqueles que amava, para viver.

***

Hello minha gente bonita :D

Ora bem, tecnicamente, esta história já existe aqui no Fanfiction ^^'' Acontece que eu perdi a senha da minha antiga conta e então resolvi fazer esta história TODA de novo, sem olhar para as tentativas fracassadas anteriores. O nome original dela é: A Guardiã do Anjo Lunar. Mas eu agora gosto mais deste nome 8D

Não vou actualizar com muita frequência, as aulas estão prestes a recomeçar e vai ser a doer este ano . mas sempre que o poder assim o farei :D

Ah! Estão a ver aquele botãozinho verde aqui no fundo da página? Ele é tãããão visivel! Pois, então façam aqui esta autora (portuguesa de portugal *.*) feliz e deixem uma review para ela sentir-se incentivada a continuar =D

Bjs :*


End file.
